


过度反应（04）

by ciciry_obelia



Series: [I11]过度反应[基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト] [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciciry_obelia/pseuds/ciciry_obelia
Summary: 阿瑞斯天秤+猎户座刻印背景，基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト中心。基本只是在不停地转场聊天。
Series: [I11]过度反应[基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924816





	过度反应（04）

过度反应  
基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト  
-  
04  
-  
“那么，再次祝贺闪电日本成功突破亚洲预选赛！啪啪啪，大家为达也，为广，为砂木沼鼓掌——”   
“还要再说一次？这也太夸张了吧……”  
绿川龙二一手端着盘子，笑着凑了过来，搭上了吉良广的肩：“好话十句不嫌多，我们也希望你们带着祝福前往俄罗斯，作为我们的代表，继续一路赢下去嘛。”  
“哼嗯，那我也不是不能勉为其难接受一下……”  
“出发去俄罗斯是两天后的话，你们两个，今天在永世的宿舍过夜？我安排人去准备一下。”吉良瞳子又端来了一份饮料：“广，你呢，要再回一趟家里吗？”  
“广也一起吧！”“还想好好听他讲讲世界级对手的事呢！”“晚上和我们挤一下就行嘛！”  
吉良广还没来得及回答她，就被这伙人从旁插嘴，决定了下来。虽然都不问一下他吉良广本人的意见让人有些不爽，但他也不讨厌这种受欢迎的感觉。  
在永世学园的学生餐厅里举行的这场庆祝派对兼欢送派对，和由日本足球协会举办的，那场游轮上的晚宴有着不同的味道。  
“真没办法……好吧，不过不能闹太大声影响到其他住在宿舍的同学休息，还有，也不要拖着他们说到太晚。他们还要备战之后的比赛。知道了吗？广，你也不要在宿舍里胡来，影响别的同学。”吉良瞳子板着脸说着说着，表情柔和了下来：“……和大家好好相处。你是我们的骄傲。”  
自己的亲姐姐当着自己队友们的面这么说，感觉有些怪怪的。就像是被当成个三岁小孩对待一样，他有些害臊，但周围的同龄人们都像是习以为常。对他们来说，吉良瞳子不仅仅是教练，也是他们的老师，他们的姐姐，他们的监护人。这又是另一种奇怪的感觉了。离家出走以来，他也有很长一段时间，没有和自己的亲姐姐这样好好说过话。自己的亲人，和这些刚刚开始熟悉的朋友们如此亲昵，他却也不再像曾经那样不甘心了。  
他是他们的骄傲。吉良瞳子这样说着。  
在闪电日本作为前锋活跃，为队伍踢出决定胜负的进球。（当然也得到了灰崎凌兵的辅佐，这点就大方承认吧。）他神之射手吉良广大人理所当然应该被这样称赞。但又不止是这样。  
游轮上的晚宴摆出来的高级料理让稻森明日人他们停不下嘴，对他们来说十分新鲜的世界，吉良广早已习以为常。但眼前这光景，对于他来说也新鲜得有些困惑。  
而他，竟然也还挺享受这一切的。  
-  
究极的个人球技。他的球风被人如此形容。  
这定语并不只概括他像一匹独狼在球场上横冲直撞，把两支队伍的比赛硬生生踢成一对二十一的时期。在从基山达也那里学会了究极奥义——传球（笑）之后，他那独特灵活的个人技术，在和队友们进行配合，团队作战时，也仍然是他——是他们的强力武器。  
他还在学习，学习如何身处于队友之中。但他已经不再是那匹独狼了。  
“——这一下可适应不来吧！啊啊！”  
吉良广从永世学园一年级的宿舍中，从热情地想要听他描述FFI亚洲预选赛的每个细节的孩子们手中逃了出来，冲上楼梯，气喘吁吁地靠在了天台的围栏边：“也问太多了！嗓子都说哑了！好可怕！后辈闪闪发光的眼神好可怕！”  
“看来你已经感受到了。这就是永世学园，这就是阳光园，这就是大家庭的温暖。笑。”  
他抬起头，这才注意到天台上已经有先客了。砂木沼治靠在楼梯间门外的阴影处，从星光找不到的角落里对他抬着嘴角。哇，这也好可怕。  
“大家庭的范围也太大了！球队里的人就算了，那些一年级小孩，我根本都不记得他们谁是谁，天啊……”  
“急什么，慢慢来就好。”  
居然还以他会去记为前提。这真是天上掉下来的压力。  
“所以什么，你也是讲不下去了跑出来的？唉，这倒是有点难兄难弟的温暖……你们一直都要应付这种情况啊？”  
砂木沼治仍然靠在阴影里，完全没有要走过来的意思。他好像沉了沉脸，吉良广看不太清，不能确定。  
“那倒不……我也没什么能讲的。和你不一样。”  
这么说来，这家伙似乎确实是在因为没有机会作为守门员上场而消沉着。砂木沼治虽然是个把感情都写在脸上的人，但也是个不愿意示弱的犟人。即使他能将这一切表现得很谐，那烦恼也是真的。  
要吉良广来说的话，在对阵中国代表队的那场比赛中，他和円堂守、西荫政也打出的合体必杀技可以说是十分漂亮——甚至让身为神之射手的他都想和那技能对拼试试。如果没有他的贡献，闪电日本或许就无法防住李浩的天空隼弹，也无法突破预赛进军世界了。  
他可以这样去称赞砂木沼治，但这不是守门员砂木沼治想听的，或者说，他想要的。足球不是一个人的比赛，是十一个人一起踢的。基山达也教会了他这些，但不仅如此。不会有十二个人，十三个人一起上场。即使是他神之射手吉良广大人，也有要为战术而下场的时候。  
被选入闪电日本，得以出征世界。却觉得那里没有自己的位置。这种感受，没办法讲给期待着的弟弟妹妹们听。  
“我没办法像达也那样。就算自己上不了场，或是无法发挥长处，只要那是对队伍最好的判断，就没问题——又有几个球员能真的做到那样想？……但这也是丧气话吧，到头来我也只能继续磨练自己，找到新的道路……让自己成为对队伍来说合适的选择。就像你那样啊，广。”  
“接下来是面对世界的比赛了。继续加油吧，来追上我试试？”  
“……当然。嗯，要不现在就开始加训？来看看你能不能攻破我的防守。”  
“哈哈，要的就是这种干劲。居然想挑战神之射手我啊。有骨气有骨气。啊——嗯，溜到体育馆去，不要被老姐抓到……对了，也叫上达也？能防住我和他的合体技的话，面对世界也没有任，”  
“不了。”  
砂木沼治打断了吉良广：“达也明天还要早起，赶在出发去俄罗斯前去阳光园见一下更小的孩子们。我们叫他的话，他肯定会来的。但还是让他休息一下吧。不如叫上南云和凉野他们。”  
“……他还真是热心。”  
“估计现在也还在和大家说话呢。和你不一样，他会回应后辈们的期待。顺带一提，包括现在在阳光园的小孩子，他记得所有人的名字，性格和喜好。”  
“真的假的。”  
那得多少人。就算说要适应集体，这规模也太大了。  
砂木沼治叹了口气，终于从阴影里走了出来。他们打开楼梯间的门，离开天台下了楼，准备前往体育馆。砂木沼治一边走着一边继续说了下去：“达也他对于我们来说——尤其是对还在阳光园的那些小孩子们来说，不仅是兄弟，不仅是他们的前辈。达也是一种象征。”  
“啊？啥？这又是啥话题，听着怪恐怖的。”  
“阳光园的小孩，能被正常家庭收养的是少数。”  
他的脚步声听着很沉重，就和他那高大身躯的背影一样。吉良广跟在他身后，站在高他一截台阶的位置上。他便又显得比吉良广更低了。  
“即使世上也有很多善良的家庭……会来到阳光园的小孩，很多都是在亲戚熟人间辗转，到最后也没有人要的孩子。我们或许是幸运的。吉良财阀对阳光园的资助是不遗余力的，我们有了住处，从不缺食物，甚至还能进入永世学园这样的学校，得到优质的教育。这可能是很多普通家庭都做不到的，还有很多父母双全的孩子，活在垃圾堆里，是死是活都没有人管。或是年纪还小就被迫开始劳动，甚至偷窃，自力更生。”  
即使是那样的孩子，也有人能咬牙爬上来。闪电日本有野坂悠马在，有李子文在。但如果他们是那些孩子中的大多数——那他们或许也不会有现今这样，想要改变世界的觉悟了。  
“相比之下，或许阳光园的小孩并不是最需要收养家庭帮助的。”砂木沼治自嘲地笑了笑：“像我们这样已经十四五岁，体格比大人还好的，也很难再融入一个陌生的家庭中了。”  
吉良财阀想要的是能成为这一企业一员的人才。不遗余力地提供着资金和资源的援助，让阳光园的孩子们衣食无忧，能获得未来的保障，也给了他们大家庭的温暖。这是许多其他福利机构做不到的事。让人几乎都无法去责备他们，对于联系收养家庭并不积极了。  
“即使对我们来说，在阳光园的伙伴就是我们的兄弟姐妹，瞳子老师也是我们的家人。但是，就如你所说，广。阳光园的孩子太多了。我们毫无疑问是家人，但，这和普通的，由父母和少数几个孩子构成的家庭，是不一样的。有很多，我觉得是更好的地方……但……”  
他们来到一楼。离开了宿舍楼，漫天星辰重新在头顶铺开。  
“我们需要那颗星。”  
砂木沼治抬头看向夜空：“就像父亲作为孩子的路标。家庭能给孩子展现的‘未来’。没有普通人的普通道路能走的我们，需要一个证明——自己也能像他那样，能够靠自己拼命努力，然后，能够成为更好的人。在人生的无尽汪洋中航行，需要辰星导航。”  
“……星星也不止一颗吧。”  
“当然。你也是，广。”  
吉良广眨了眨眼：“等等，我可不是阳光园出身的。”  
“你是我们身边的人，还是闪电日本的王牌W前锋之一。你的实力和活跃并不是吉良财阀的公子哥儿这一身份带来的吧？后辈们的热情你也看到了，大家都很憧憬你。你也已经成为了他们的方向。所以好好干，注意着点儿，别再搞成坏榜样了。”  
他居然说“再”。仔细想想，这些人和他第一次见面就知道他是老爹口中的那个蠢儿子——凉野风介之流至今都还这么叫他——看来他真是在自己不知情的情况下，在阳光园当了不知道多久反面教材了。这可真是太让人不爽了。  
“我就轻轻松松随便搞搞——这都算得上的话，这方向也没那么难当吧。”  
“本来就该是这样的。不需要做得完美，好好认真活着的样子就是最好的榜样。”砂木沼治摇摇头：“……达也做得太过极端了。他大概都不觉得这是负担吧，回应校长的期待，回应队友的期待，回应后辈们的期待。所以，我们也必须继续努力。夜空中的星星不止一颗，能够前进的方向也不止一种。没道理让他一个人承担这些，也不能让他一个人抢了风头。”  
场上的位置只有十一个，但前方的道路有无数条。  
“那明天我也去露个脸好了。哼哼，让我神之射手吉良广大人把小孩子们的人气全都抢过来，他基山达，”  
“谢了。嗯，你这样是最好的。自由地尽情展露自己，做自己。即使条件不同……对那些孩子来说，或许这样的榜样更好。”  
……自由吗。  
“看你还有余力说这些有的没的。接下来可是要接我的射门了！就算你和円堂西荫一起上，对我神之射手来说也不足为惧，你现在可是要一个人面对咯！”  
“哈，正合我意。用你的全力上吧！不靠円堂和西荫，给你看看我作为守门员的真正实力！”  
-  
在西班牙人的挑衅和基山达也苦笑的注视下，吉良广又多吃了三份。不过，他堂堂神之射手只是在享受俄罗斯美食，没必要和这些人计较——绝对不是在円堂守他们的大胃王比赛前怂了，绝对不是。只是从一开始就没有必要陪他们玩而已！  
总之，他摄取了足够的能量以应对新任体能教练析谷共有的训练菜单。白天开心的异国旅行和夜间紧张的体能训练，闪电日本这天过得很充实。俄罗斯代表的发言让人在意，但他们现在有足够好的状态，能够去面对等在前方的挑战。  
虽然也多少积攒了些疲劳，但这点儿，只要睡一觉就能神清气爽，变成明天的力量了。  
吉良广在洗手池前傻了眼。他们从河口湖的集训基地来到了俄罗斯的喀山，但队里仍然是他们熟悉的队友。他再次在半夜，在洗手池，撞到了同一个人。  
西荫政也正趴在洗手池边干呕，他脸色发青，把体重都压在了洗手池边缘才勉强站稳，看着可完全没法睡一觉就恢复。  
“你，你没事吧你……”  
“……晚上……好。吉良广……呕。”  
他什么都吐不出来，只是开着水龙头一个劲儿地冲自己的头。看到他那总是高耸着的白菜脑袋耷拉下来还挺新鲜的，甚至都让人有些不敢认了。  
西荫政也独自一人承受了太多，那本不该是由一个人的胃负担的——円堂守或克拉里奥·奥文那样的例外暂且不论。吉良广他没有参加那场比拼是因为没有必要。但他想不通，好像在白天自由活动时就已经用俄罗斯点心填满了肚子的西荫政也，为什么还要参加。  
在他贴心的拍拍背的帮助下，西荫政也慢慢缓过来了。他做了个深呼吸，重新清了清嗓子。  
“……让你见笑了。”  
“行不行啊你。都搞成这样了就别吃了啊？逞什么强，真把身体搞坏了比赛怎么办？”  
西荫政也凝重地摇了摇头。  
“我必须要完成野坂同学的期待。”  
“啥期待啊，他是玩你呢吧？”  
“如果野坂同学期待从我身上取乐，我就得让他开心……！”  
好恶心啊。虽然现在最犯恶心的应该是西荫政也的胃，但正是在这种状态下，他居然还能作出这种发言，才是听着最奇怪的点。想来，野坂悠马今天看着确实挺开心的，所以这大概是两全其美，各取所需……？真的能这么作结吗……？  
说起来。  
“……看你头发耷拉下来我想起来了啊。你是那个什么，是前年在干架的时候见过的别的区的老大吧。那次是没打到最后就有路人看见……满嘴敬语还一本正经的样子，搞得我都没记起来！”  
西荫政也瞥了他一眼，脸色更差了：“啧。”  
“你这反应根本就是记得的吧！之前还装傻！”  
“把脸画得那么夸张，记不住才不合理。不知道哪里来的离家出走的大少爷……在那圈子里你也是个名人。我记得。但这有必要提吗？我们现在是闪电日本的成员，是球员。我不否认我也曾整天在街上闲逛，靠着那点儿暴力自以为是。但那已经过去了。我有值得追随的人，和更有价值的事要做。”  
他说得一本正经。西荫政也确实已经没有了当年被小弟们拥簇着的一街霸王的风范。也难怪吉良广隔了这么久才发现，这家伙也曾经也和自己一样，是个游离在边缘，在街头斗殴的少年混混。不如说现在甚至在当别人的小弟。他甚至都有点叙叙旧的冲动了，总是在闪电日本这群正经人（虽然也有很多正经怪人？）中待着，是会想要找个同类喘口气的。  
吉良广自己的狐朋狗友们和他的团伙后来也还有几次过冲突。想来是没再看到这个人露脸。  
“更有价值的事就是加入那什么阿瑞斯天秤计划然后被雷门暴打？”  
西荫政也狠狠瞪了他一眼。虽然仍然脸色发青，这么虚弱的威慑只让人觉得同情。  
“……我加入阿瑞斯天秤计划的时间尚短。其他人大部分都是从更小的时候开始接受阿瑞斯天秤的教育的。不过，很遗憾。它并不是能实现目标的存在。但这不是结束，重要的不是手段，而是去做这些事的人。野坂同学不会就此停步的，他终将改变这个世界。……呕。”  
好像是一下说了太多话，那股劲儿又上来了，倾诉了他满腔的理想与希望，西荫政也煞他自己风景地又趴着干呕了起来。这就让人嘲笑也不是，安慰也不是了。  
“改变世界……这让一个初中生来负担也太沉重了吧。就像你现在的胃一样沉重。”  
“……他有…………那样的，意志！”即使声音断断续续，西荫政也似乎也坚持一定要把这些说出来：“他和普通人是不一样的，……和我……是不一样的。他一定回去做，一定能够做到的。我的力量有限，只能尽全力地……支持他，追随他而已。他是出现在迷失的我的面前的……方向。”  
这听着太遥远，没有什么现实感。月光电子的宣传中，的确总是提到，阿瑞斯天秤系统是背负着人类未来的技术——但那种话，哪个品牌都会说。那看起来像是老爹会希望他去试试的系统——他所抱有的也就是这么点儿嫌恶感罢了。从来都没想过，实际身处其中的孩子们承担着什么。那甚至是在加入这一系统之前，离开这一系统之后，都依然存在于他们肩上的东西。  
不论那是否说得太过夸张，眼前的西荫政也的话中也满是意志，这对他来说是真的——甚至和阿瑞斯天秤系统无关，和手段无关，做着这些事的他，是认真的。  
“唉……你说这个我是搞不懂啦。不过，起码过度投喂你和改变世界没啥关系吧。”  
吉良广扶了一把西荫政也。  
“你不懂吗。”  
西荫政也终于些许放松下来，视线却更直勾勾地看向了吉良广：“但你不也站在这里吗。和在街头鬼混的过去说了再见，成为了闪电日本的一员。”  
“……哈？”  
“你难道不也是，因为某人的光芒，而找到了方向，来到这里的吗？”  
-  
吉良广是从街上被吉良财阀的黑衣保镖抓住绑回了永世学园的。听说留在现场的人还给接到路人报告前来的警察解释了好久这是在处理自家公子哥儿。  
他早就知道这样下去的话父亲会打算和他断绝关系。但或许，不论父亲再怎么失望，他还是父亲爱着的亲生儿子——又或许是真出了事会更麻烦。他的信用卡没有被停过。游荡在外快一年不回家，也从来没过过一天困难日子。  
然后他就被塞进了车里，送到了永世学园，得到了吉良家下达的最后通牒。  
加入这支球队。  
这不是建议或请求，这是命令。他本想继续拒绝的，但又想争口气。只要把他放在那群阳光园出身的好孩子中间，他就能改过自新？只要踢好了足球，就不算是一无是处？如果他强，那只能是因为他自己。  
就结果而言，他喜欢上了这支球队。基山达也对他伸出的手，他也想要握住了。想要陪他一起实现他的梦想。吉良广可能有些别扭，不想直说，但他不为此而后悔。到现在也是如此。在闪电日本踢球很开心，和灰崎凌兵虽然摩擦不断，到最后却也挺合得来。靠着自己的力量活跃在世界的舞台上，被人称赞崇拜，也是他所享受的。  
但那是结果。  
他被左右两个黑衣保镖架起，塞进了车里。车子驶向的方向，他无力掌控。  
基山达也或许也会在一念之间选择不加入永世学园的队伍，继续全身心为吉良财阀的未来而投入学习之中。现在走到的路上，吉良广想要陪他实现的梦想，他本人也差点儿就缺席了。  
“……哪有那么简单。”  
西荫政也遇到了改变他的瞬间，遇到了指引方向的光，选择舍弃了从前的自己，走上新的道路。说起了敬语，挂上了一本正经的表情，站在了野坂悠马的身后。  
吉良广仍然话中带刺，脸上仍然涂着嚣张的图案。  
那是他可以为了什么而舍弃的东西吗？  
-  
-  
TBC


End file.
